Sonic High School
by ThornShadow515
Summary: Sonic high school story, plz give me ideas! You decide the pairings!
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is a high school story, I want to know what pairings you want. I'm happy to accept your OC's as long as you can give me a description of them, and you can tell me this by PMing me or saying so in the review. I'm also happy for you to give me ideas, and I accept requests . Please R&R! Just so you know, I won't just be focusing on any particular character, but sometimes I tend to favour one character over another, so sorry if I don't include your favourite as much as you would like me to. Just tell me, and I'll bring them into it a bit more in future chapters.

Sonic the Hedgehog slowly opened his eyes, and reached over to smack his alarm clock, which was singing loudly in his ear. Stretching, he sat up and called his best friend, Tails. "Yo Tails its the first day of school again, want me to pick ya up in 15 minutes?"  
After agreeing to go get Tails, Sonic had a shower, got dressed, and ate his breakfast; chilidogs.  
Arriving outside Tails's house, Sonic checked his bag. Books; check. Planner; check. Pencil case; check. Phone; ch- wait... Where was his phone? Sonic slapped his forehead in annoyance, then left a note on Tails's doorstep, as he still hadn't come out of his house yet. He then sped off bac home to collect his phone, only to find that it was out of charge. Growling, he ran back Tails's house, to find him already gone. "Why am I having such a bad day? Oh well, better get to school, or I'll be late!"

Shadow the Hedgehog sat down in class, glaring at anyone who looked at him. He was very tired, as he had stayed up for the past 3 nights. He could feel his eyelids drooping, but he already had 3 detentions for falling asleep at various times; once in form, once in assembly and once in this class. And the fact that this particular teacher seemed determined to make his life a misery did not help at all. Shadow's head snapped up when a certain blue hedgehog walked in, grinning. He was followed by a not-so-happy echidna, who was dripping wet.

"Heheheh you have to admit, it was kinda funny Knux." The only reply he got from Knuckles was a mutter, which sounded something like 'stupid blue idiot of a hedgehog'  
Shadow turned his head away; he had no time for such childish games.

"Shadz! Shadz! SHADZ!" Sonic shouted and waved to Shadow. Well, Shadow thought, except for the time that he was friends with Sonic.

"Yes, Sonic? But my name's not 'Shadz'. It's Shadow."  
"Uhhh... I just wanteed to say... um... uhhh... oh I forgot now!" Sonic hit Shadow playfully.

"Ohhh, so you wanna play that game, huh? Then bring it!" Shadow hit Sonic back. After a short play-fight, Knuckles sat down between the two hedgehogs, and asked what Shadow thought must be the most STUPID question ever. It was: "So, are you two looking forward to schhol this year?"  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sonic and Shadow screamed.

"Mr Sonic. Mr Shadow. You will both see me at the end of this class. Now, on with the lesson."

Knuckles the Echidna walked down the corridor, alone, as he had just left Sonic and Shadow behind at the end of class. They were his only friends in that class, as the others had Science. He saw Silver the Hedgehog, who was sitting outside on the step (the usual place that they all met up) with Blaze the Cat.

"Finally! Someone else has arrived!" Called Silver.

"We've been sitting here for ages!" Blaze told him. They asked where Sonic and Shadow were, and then saw Rouge, Amy and Cream coming out of the Science block. Sonic and Shadow arrived 10 minutes later, both had their planners open on the 'consequences' page. Neither looked very happy.

"Soooooooooooooo. Wassup guys?" Sonic's usual mood was coming back, and judging from Shadow's 'Hmph', so had Shadow's.

Pleeeeeeeeeease R&R! I know I probably keep asking, but they really mean a lot to me! Don't forget to give a few ideas!

-ShadoweTheWolf


	2. Chapter 2

**Aaaaaaah! I have a few disagreements. Its about the pairings. The problems I have are:**

**Sonamy or Shadamy**

**Shadamy or Shadaze or Shadria or ShadOC**

**Shadaze or Silvaze**

**At the moment I have no problems with Crails/Taiream and Knouge. I also have quite a lot of Ocs. Plz don't be upset if I don't use your OC in this chapter, I will try to fit them in in the next few chapters if they're not in this one. These are the Ocs I will be using in this chapter:  
Clawer the Wolf**

**Esmerelda the Dog**

**Savvy the Hedgehog**

**Kiki the Hedgehog**

**Skarlett the Hedgehog (Mine!)**

**Thanks for the Ocs, and please don't be disappointed if I don't update again for a while :/**

* * *

Sonic jumped, as the bell rung loudly, and ran to his next lesson, which was Maths. When he walked in, he saw a group of new students that he hadn't seen before. Two were hedgehogs, one was a wolf, and one was a dog. He waved to them, and motioned for them to come over to his table.

"We get to choose where we sit in Maths. Probably to make up for all the BORINGNESS! So wazzup? Whats the names? Mines Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic said, being friendly. The pink hedgehog spoke first.

"Savvy." She said, without a bit of shyness.

"I'm Kiki." The brown hedgehog told Sonic shyly.

"Clawer." The black wolf grinned at Sonic, showing his teeth. His claws, which were the sharpest Sonic had ever seen, glinted brightly.

"And I am Esmerelda." The dog also had sharp claws. "Do you have any friends in this class?"

"No, but I have lots in other classes." Sonic replied. "And your name?" he asked the black hedgehog.

"Hmph. Skarlett if you must know. And I have no interest in anyone here. We only just met."

"Ok, ok, I just wanted to know about you guys." Sonic defended himself. Great, he thought to himself, another Shadow-like person.

"Mr. Hedgehog, you can tell me the answer to this equation, because you obviously know exactly what I'm talking about, since you have the time to talk." Mr Slime said loudly, making Sonic jump. He looked at the equation on the board, and realised that he had NO idea how to solve it. "Uhhhh, I don't know?"

"Well, then. In that case, your planner is going to find itself on my desk. In 3. 2..." Sonic put his planner on Mr Slime's desk. He went back to his own desk, to find Skarlett and Clawer smirking at him.

"Grrrrr..." Sonic growled.

"What was that Mr Hedgehog?" Mr Slime caught Sonic again. "Talking again?"

"Yes." Sonic murmered quietly.

At the end of the class, Sonic led Skarlett, Clawer, Esmerelda, Kiki, and Savvy over to his friends, who were eating outside.

"Wazzup Sonic? Whos these guys?" Knuckles stood up.

"This is Clawer, Kiki, Esmerelda, Savvy, and... Skarlett." Sonic glared at Skarlett. Shadow stood up. He moved out of the way for Savvy to sit down. When she was sat down, he sat next to her. Skarlett sat next to him, opposite Sonic, so that she could kick him.

"So, you guys, how's your first day been so far?" Sonic asked.

"Not too bad, except for the parts when I had to look at your ugly face." Shadow said.

"Awww, C'mon Shadz, you know ya like me really!" Sonic teased.

"Uhhhh, no. I really, really don't." Shadow looked at Savvy, who smirked at Shadow's blushing face.

"So Shadz, any girls ya got ya eye on?"

"NO" Came Shadow's angry/embarassed response.

* * *

**Sorry it's really short, and sorry I didn't include some of the OCs much, but I will do in the next chapter, I promise! Plz review!  
**

**-ShadoweTheWolf**


	3. Just a quick note :

Just a quick note to say, plz vote for the pairings I mentioned before, because I don't know what to do! This isn't actually a chapter, sorry! But I reeeeeeeeeally need to know what you want! Thanks,

**-ShadoweTheWolf**


End file.
